


"We're Not Dating!"

by Ookami_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Todos viven/Nadie muere, Alpha Derek Hale, Aunque no lo son, Aunque también son reales, Fluff, Los compañeros son un mito, M/M, Post temporada 2, Stiles es el compañero de Derek, Stiles y Derek prácticamente son una pareja, Él no lo sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_san/pseuds/Ookami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene que haber algo en el suministro de agua de Beacon Hills. Esa es la única explicación para que todos crean que están saliendo.</p><p>Es eso, o hay algo que Stiles y Derek no saben.</p><p>O: 12 veces en que la manada, y aquellos cercanos a la manada piensan que Stiles y Derek están saliendo, aunque no lo están, y la única vez que realmente lo están.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isaac

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["We're Not Dating!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632642) by [Glissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissa/pseuds/Glissa). 



> Vuelvo con esta nueva traducción, esta vez es una obra escrita por Glissa a quien agradesco por el permiso de traducción. Es mi primera vez traduciendo un multi-chapter, por lo que intentaré actualizar a diario si es posible.
> 
> Por otro lado, sigo sin contar con beta, por lo que se pueden seguir encontrando errores ortográficos, lo siento de antemano.
> 
> A disfrutar!

Stiles se encontraba sentado de manera encorvada en la silla de su escritorio, con los ojos centrados en las palabras borrosas que se encontraban a la mitad de la pantalla de su computadora portátil. El suave sonido de una banda alternativa que encontró en YouTube durante el descanso de una investigación la semana pasada sonaba por los altavoces, ahogando la tranquilidad de la casa vacía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera era tarde, en todo sentido, iban a ser las seis de la tarde, pero había sido una semana agitada en la escuela, con cuatro documentos que se debían presentar y una encuesta de estudios, además de la tropa de hadas que aparecieron al final de la semana pasada donde se tuvo que investigar, y luego estar de guardia en las noches; por así decirlo, decir que Stiles estaba cansado era un eufemismo, estaba exhausto.  
  
Un golpe fuera de su ventana lo alerto de un visitante, pero no le dio importancia, intentando terminar de leer al menos este articulo. Oyó el roce de la hoja de la ventana siendo empujada, y con un rápido vistazo, confirmo de quien se trataba. Volvió su atención al artículo mientras Derek se movía con gracia al entrar, permaneciendo tranquilo mientras cerraba la ventana, y luego desplomándose directamente en la cama de Stiles, cayendo boca abajo sobre la almohada con un gemido de cansancio.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que impartías ' _Hombres Lobos 101'_ esta noche." medio bromeo Stiles mientras releía la misma oración, posiblemente por quinta vez.  
  
Detrás de él, Derek gimió, haciendo sonar las sabanas mientras se movía en la cama. "Me di por vencido." Murmuro Derek, con un tono mezclado entre cansancio y fastidio. Stiles se congelo con los ojos fijos en el muro detrás de su computadora. Esto sin duda era algo a lo que debía prestar atención.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó mientras cerraba la tapa de su computadora y giraba en la silla de su escritorio. Derek seguía acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada de Stiles, pero se volvió hacia él. Stiles se encontraba casi al borde de su asiento, metafóricamente hablando, desesperado por oír lo que había ocurrido en el entrenamiento especial de hombres lobo, el que Derek había abandonado temprano.  
  
"Son como niños, no escuchan, no siguen instrucciones. Jackson empujo a Isaac a un arbusto de hiedra venenosa. Se curó, pero aun así tuvo erupciones por un par de minutos. Scott se quejaba de que Allison no estuviera allí. Erica y Boyd se escabulleron por allí." Le explicaba, mientras las cejas de Stiles se elevaban cada vez que agregaba una cosa. Claro, nunca se organizaban durante los días de entrenamiento normal, y Stiles y Lydia ni siquiera entrenaban, pero no es de extrañar que Derek se rindiera. Suspiro en voz alta, con los ojos enfocados al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de donde se encontraba Stiles, "Así que los dejé allí."  
  
Los ojos de Stiles se estrecharon, sabiendo que no decía toda la verdad; No necesitaba ser un hombre lobo para saber cuándo Derek estaba mintiendo, incluso cuando hablaba. Pero decidió dejarlo por el momento, sabiendo que Derek estaba demasiado agotado para tener esa conversación, así que solo respondió con un, "Sí, no, eso suena horrible. ¿Al menos Jackson se disculpo?"  
  
Derek negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada. "Isaac lo atacó y cayeron a la corriente."  
  
Stiles soltó una carcajada, dividido entre gritarle a Derek por no conseguir evidencia fotográfica, y mensajear una gran cantidad de chistes y juegos de palabras de perros mojados. Derek simplemente lo miró, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para contenerse de reír junto a él. Había sido bastante divertido, verlos pelear en su camino de regreso a tierra firme, mientras se intentaban empujar el uno al otro de vuelta. No es que Derek admitiría eso.  
  
"Está bien," comenzó Stiles mientras jadeaba intentando respirar, secándose las lágrimas metafóricas de sus ojos, "quédate allí como el padre agotado que eres," dijo Stiles, ignorando la manera en que los ojos de Derek se endurecieron dándole una fuerte mirada, "mientras termino de leer esta entrada sobre los Redcaps en el bestiario."  
  
Derek asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras se relajaba en la cama. Stiles hizo girar la silla hacia atrás, poniéndose frente a su escritorio mientras rodaba los ojos, haciendo punto en buscar una manera más eficaz de entrenar hombres lobo sin sus rabietas.  
  
Ni a los dos minutos en que había vuelto a su lectura, su teléfono sonó en la mesa junto a él. Lo desbloqueo y abrió el nuevo mensaje sin siquiera mirar.  
  
**Isaac:** "¿Está Derek contigo? Lo hice enfurecer durante el entrenamiento."  
  
**Stiles:** "Sí, está aquí. ¿Qué ocurrió?"  
  
**Isaac:** "¿Qué te dijo?"  
  
**Stiles:** "Que estabas peleando y no lo escuchaban."  
  
**Isaac:** "¿Eso es todo?"  
  
**Stiles:** "¿Qué más fue?"  
  
**Isaac:** "Lanzo a Jackson contra un árbol una vez que salimos de la corriente. Arrastró de vuelta a Erica y Boyd por sus cuellos. Y le gritó a Scott. Estaba como un loco. Más que de costumbre.   
  
Stiles sintió que sus cejas se disparaban al momento que leía ese último mensaje. Derek no había perdido su temperamento en meses, no desde que se habían convertido en una manada adecuada. E incluso cuando se enojaba, siempre intento mantenerse humano. Ni siquiera una vez puso las manos sobre ellos desde entonces. Lo más que hacía era empujar a la gente contra los muros (y esa vez en que golpeo la cabeza de Stiles contra su volante, pero se merecía eso).  
  
**Isaac:** "¿Está enojado?" Llegó en otro mensaje.  
  
**Stiles:** "¿Mh? No lo creo. De todas formas deberías disculparte por todo mañana."  
  
**Isaac:** "Está bien. Gracias Stiles. Ahora ve a hacer feliz a tu novio ;) "  
  
Stiles escupió al leer el mensaje, mientras su teléfono se deslizaba fuera de su alcance al tener su cerebro congelado. Alcanzó su teléfono, intentando atraparlo mientras golpeaba su dedo con el borde de la mesa antes que este cayera al bote de la basura.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?" La voz preocupada de Derek viniendo desde atrás lo sobresalto, haciéndolo saltar de su silla.  
  
"Nada", tosió Stiles, con su rostro comenzando a calentarse debido a la insinuación de Isaac. ¿Cómo demonios pudo decir eso?  
  
"¿Seguro?"  
  
"Sí." Stiles se aclaró su garganta mientras intentaba reiniciar su cerebro. "Vamos, ayúdame a hacer la cena," alcanzó a decir, mientras intentaba alejar la conversación entre él e Isaac de su cerebro.  
  
"Está bien." Respondió Derek con un pequeño resoplido mientras se levantaba de la cama. Stiles ni siquiera lo miro mientras recorría su habitación, dejando atrás su teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa.


	2. Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doy gracias primero que nada por los kudos y comentarios dejados en la traducción de esta historia, realmente se agradece. Por otro lado, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo y recuerden ir a dejar los agradecimientos a la autora.
> 
> Saludos.

Derek triso la cascara del huevo en el tazón, mientras el suave sonido de la máquina de café sobre el mostrador llenaba el silencio del Loft. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, bañando el Loft en un cálido ambiente primaveral de un Domingo por la mañana. Mezclo los huevos con la leche, antes de verterles el tazón de harina, bicarbonato y sal, mezclando todo en una suave masa. Nunca le gusto hacer panqueques de caja, con sus sentidos agudizados siempre sintió con más énfasis el sabor fuerte y picante de los productos químicos. Además, su padre siempre hacía panqueques cada domingo, y había enseñado a todos los niños hacerlos desde jóvenes. En cierto modo, era una manera de Derek para mantener la tradición.

Estaba tan concentrado haciendo el primer panqueque, que ni siquiera notó cuando Boyd entró al edificio hasta que la puerta del Loft se cerraba, el beta se acerco tranquilamente. Se detuvo en medio del Loft al ver a Derek, usando unos pantalones de chandal y una camiseta gris, parado en frente de la cocina, con el fresco y persistente olor de los panqueques en el aire.

"¿Estás horneando?", preguntó Boyd, no tan crítico como Derek hubiera imaginado, pero aún así sonando un poco incrédulo. "¿Por qué estás horneando? ¿Y porqué huelo a Stiles?" continuó antes de que Derek pudiera responder.

Como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando, Stiles murmuro algo en sueños, cambiando de posición sobre la cama que se encontraba a un lado del Loft, poniéndose de costado. Tanto Alfa y Beta vieron como Stiles se enterró en la almohada a su lado -la almohada de Derek- antes de relamerse los labios y volver a caer en un sueño más profundo.

Boyd se volteó a mirar lentamente a Derek, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los ojos completamente abiertos en estado de shock, con las cejas levantadas. El inicio de la curvatura en sus labios era visible, y Derek sabia que se repartía entre hacer una broma o simplemente dejarlo ser.

Derek por otro lado, sabía que su rostro había comenzado a encenderse. No había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Después de que Stiles se había indispuesto y había confesado a Derek que seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando sobre el aquelarre de brujas que lo habían secuestrado y torturado hace unos meses, más aun en las noches en que su padre trabajaba, Derek le ofreció quedarse en el Loft. Sin embargo cuando la mayoría de las noches Stiles se despertaba gritando, solo para volver a caer dormido en la cama de Derek un par de horas más tarde durante una malísima película que lo ayudaba a calmarse, bueno, tenía sentido el que dejara a stiles dormir completamente en su cama. No es que a Derek le importara. Tener a alguien a su lado, alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para hacerle compañía, y despertarlo cuando sus propias pesadillas lo visitaban, era reconfortante. De hecho, ambos sabían que estaban durmiendo mejor desde que hicieron ese acuerdo, y sus pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

Así que, realmente Derek no tenía razón para sonrojarse por ser atrapado con Stiles durmiendo en su cama; pero por la forma en que Boyd lo miraba, le decía algo diferente.

"Así que, finalmente hiciste un movimiento, ¿eh?", Pregunto Boyd, con las cejas aun elevadas y una creciente sonrisa en sus labios. La sorpresa claramente había quedado fuera.

"¿Qué?", respondió Derek, perplejo mientras volteaba el panqueque.

"Tú y Stiles. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

Derek se ahogó, forzándose a mantenerse lo más silenciosamente posible con el fin de no despertar a Stiles. "No estamos- No estamos juntos. Saliendo." Escupió, con el rostro aún más rojo.

Las cejas de Boyd se elevaron aún más mientras miraba de Derek, a Stiles, y luego nuevamente a Derek.

"No es así." Resoplo Derek, mientras rodaba los ojos al momento en que sacaba el panqueque del sartén y lo ponía sobre un plato, antes de meterlo al horno para mantenerlo fresco.

"Claro que no. Solo... Usa protección, eso es todo." Dijo Boyd, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición mientras se retiraba del Loft. Derek dejó caer la espátula sobre el mostrador y miro al beta retirarse, con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

Desde la cama, Stiles nuevamente murmuro algo y se enterró bajo el edredón, claramente con la intención de permanecer en la cama toda la mañana.

No es que Derek pudiera culparlo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo con la traducción del tercer capitulo de este fic. Demore un poco más en subirlo, así que perdónenme por eso.  
> Disfruten el capitulo!

Stiles cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá, con los suaves cojines crujiendo debido a la repentina carga de peso. Gimió cuando se movió un poco, mientras su cuello crujía al inclinarse hacia un lado. Estaba acabado. Completamente. La detención de Harris por haber estornudado había sido la última gota, así que con ningún asunto inmediato con la manada o desastres, ni siquiera tarea por la que preocuparse, y con su padre de turno por la noche, Stiles tenía la noche libre. No iba a moverse, excepto por comida o necesitar el baño, y definitivamente no pensaría en nada más que el asesino que estaba en CSI.

Tenía una temporada completa con la que ponerse al día. Toda una temporada. Esta era su noche. Había pizza en el horno, y dos litros enteros de OJ a su lado, y tal vez un pequeño bote de helado en el congelador. Esta noche sería gloriosa.

Encendió la televisión y también su computadora, con la intención de terminar también su misión en Skyrim. Después de todo tenía mucho Hrothgar que subir, por lo que no había manera que lo dejara para otro día.

A la mitad de un episodio, escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de arriba, con un sonido lo suficientemente familiar para sus oídos después de todas las veces que Derek y sus pesadas botas habían caído allí. Para todos era el tipo grande, fuerte, terrible hombre lobo alfa que aterrorizaba como si no hubiera un mañana, pero cuando se trataba de Stiles, a este no le importaba.

Por supuesto, a menos que quisiera asustarlo.

Aún así, Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de desagrado mientras lanzaba su mirada al techo, sabiendo que el alfa lo oiría.

"Derek. No esta noche. He terminado." Se quejó, sin siquiera darse la molestia de pausar su episodio. Derek simplemente registraría, se aseguraría que esta bien, y luego se retiraría, o colapsaría en el sofá junto a él y argumentaría sobre quien creía él que era el asesino.

"No es Derek, Stiles." resonó la voz de Erica, mientras bajaba por las escaleras en la habitación de en frente. Stiles gritó y se posiciono de manera vertical, casi enviando a volar a su computadora portátil a su muerte. "Te ves decente por una vez." Bromeó cuando se sentó, apretándose entre el pequeño espacio entre el sofá y las piernas extendidas, doblando sus propias piernas hacia arriba para poder descansar su barbilla en sus rodillas.

Stiles se sonrojó cuando se incorporó un poco, odiando como después de todo este tiempo ella no lo dejaba tranquilo. No era su culpa que entrara por su ventana durante su "hora feliz". ¡Debió golpear! ¡O avisar! No era como si intentara estar tranquilo o algo así.

"¿Qué ocurre, Catwoman?" Pregunto Stiles en su lugar, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Erica dejo escapar un fuerte y profundo suspiro, y Stiles odio la manera en como recién notaba la forma en que lucía. Su cabello, que normalmente estaba arreglado y se enroscaba a la perfección, estaba hecho un lío de nudos tal como eran antes de ser mordida, y su rostro, a pesar de que aún era hermosa, se encontraba sin maquillaje, y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Boyd y yo tuvimos esta gran, estúpida pelea." admitió a través de un sorbete, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su sudadera. La sudadera de Boyd, notó.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Stiles, porque para que Erica y Boyd pelearan, la única pareja que nunca peleaba, al menos no públicamente, y para que Erica se encuentre tan visiblemente afectada por esto, tiene que ser malo.

"Todo. Universidad. Nuestro futuro. No lo sé, un minuto estamos discutiendo sobre el hecho de que no quiero ir a la universidad, y al siguiente estamos discutiendo sobre la jodida lavandería, o que la ropa no ha sido recogida. Dios, fue tan horrible. Dije tantas estupideces. ¿Qué tal si no me perdona, Stiles?" preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, de manera vulnerable y miserables, vidriosos por las lágrimas.

El corazón de Stiles se destrozó por la vista. Bajo su computadora al suelo mientras se sentaba apropiadamente, inclinándose rápidamente hacia delante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la beta en un abrazo. Paso las manos por su cabello para calmarla, al igual que su madre solía hacer, mientras la dejaba llorar en su hombro.

"Estará bien. Si hay algo que se, es lo mucho que Boyd te ama. No estoy mintiendo, deberías ver la forma en que te mira. Si hubiera un gran concurso de corazones en los ojos en la manada, lo ganaría Boyd sobre Scott. Hablo en serio." agregó mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita entre otro sorbete.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, se que Lydia y Jackson han estado teniendo discusiones similares. Y probablemente cada pareja de nuestro año. Pero está completamente bien para ti no ir a la universidad. Nadie puede hacerte ir, no está bien para todos. A veces me pregunto si acaso quiero ir." admitió, pensando en sus propias noches de insomnio, mientras se preocupaba del futuro que le esperaba.

"¿Estás bromeando? Tu cerebro prácticamente está hecho para la universidad, Stiles."

"Tal vez. Pero parte de mi aun quiere ser un policía, seguir los pasos de mí papá."

"Mi papá era mecánico."

"No puedo imaginarlo. Golpeando a alguien con una batería de un coche, ahora si puedo imaginarlo."

Erica soltó una risa, mientras sus dedos apretaban brevemente el tejido suelto de la sudadera. "Lamento eso."

"Eh, me ganaste con la torta que hiciste para mi cumpleaños. Eres mi Catwoman, no hay manera en que pueda molestarme contigo."

"Gracias Stiles." dijo Erica suavemente. Continuó meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás por unos minutos hasta que cayeron en un tranquilo silencio, siendo roto por el sollozo ocasional de Erica.

"Tienes que hacer lo mejor para ti, ¿lo sabes cierto? Al igual que Boyd debe hacer lo mejor para él. Si quiere ir a la universidad, ¡genial!"

"Todo el mundo se ira. Lydia está pensando en Oxford. ¡Eso ni siquiera está en el país!"

"Siempre tendremos navidad, acción de gracias, y vacaciones de primavera y verano. Además tenemos Skype. ¿Dónde quiere ir Boyd?"

"Quiere estar cerca, definitivamente en algún lugar cerca de la costa oeste."

"Eso está bien." exhalo Stiles, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, teniendo cuidado de los nudos. "¿Has pensado en mudarte con él? Él podría solicitar una beca, un préstamo o algo así, podrían conseguir un pequeño apartamento en algún lugar, podrías encontrar un trabajo si no quieres ir a la universidad. Demonios, incluso si cambias de opinión puedes hacer cursos en línea, o cursos a tiempo parcial, o algo así. Solo porque no quieras hacerlo ahora no significa que no puedas hacerlo más tarde." le aconsejó.

"No pensé en eso." Resopló Erica mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, secándose los ojos con las mangas de la sudadera. Stiles dejó caer sus brazos, juntando sus manos mientras frotaba sus pulgares en el dorso de las manos de Erica. Sonrió suavemente, dejándola pensar las cosas.

"Debería ir a hablar con él." Dijo después de un minuto, mientras se secaba nuevamente los ojos.

"Estarán bien, sabes. No hay razón para preocuparse. Prácticamente están hechos el uno para el otro."

"¿Cómo lo hacen Derek y tú?" preguntó en voz baja, con su voz apenas en un susurro.

"¿Yo... y Derek?" Tartamudeó Stiles, confundido de hacia dónde iba esto.

Sintió como la cabeza de Erica caía sobre su hombro, mientras las hebras de su cabello rozaban ligeramente su piel. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla conteniéndose para no reír.

"Bueno, usualmente cada vez que peleamos, es porque está siendo sobre protector, un terco hombre lobo preocupado, y siempre estoy bien. Pero ambos sabemos dónde va realmente el otro, por lo que ambos entendemos cuando nos gritamos el uno al otro por saltar delante de las balas." Se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una pequeña risa por el número de veces que han tenido la misma discusión una y otra vez.

"Está siendo sobre protector porque te ama."

Stiles se sorprendió, lanzando un parpadeo a la vez que miraba a Erica, sorprendido de ver tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, como si pensara que lo que decía era cierto.

"¿Q-Qué?" Tartamudeó, mientras su cerebro tomaba más tiempo del normal en procesar lo que decía. 

"Mierda. No lo ha dicho aún. Lo siento Stiles, creí que ya te lo había dicho. Ustedes lucían como si ya estuvieran en ello, ¿sabes? Mierda. No te asustes." Le dijo preocupada, mientras mordía su labio inferior con sus dientes.

"Debería irme. Gracias por el consejo Stiles." Le dio un largo y ruidoso beso en la mejilla, mientras su cerebro se ponía nuevamente en orden. "Tengo un hombre que ganar. No te asustes. Ve a hablar con tu novio." Terminó, poniéndose de pie con una facilidad que Stiles nunca tendrá, antes de atravesar la puerta, lanzando un sonoro "adiós" dejando a Stiles sentado sin habla en el sofá.

"¿Qué?" Dijo nuevamente a nadie en particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
> Saludos.


	4. Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traigo esta vez el cuarto capítulo, lamento si a veces demoro un poco pero tengo algunas responsabilidades y las traducciones toman tiempo para que queden bien adaptadas :c  
> Espero disfruten el capítulo, saludos.

Derek observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como Stiles se movía hacia delante y hacía atrás en frente del muro de dulces que el cine había instalado recientemente, mientras en su brazo izquierdo sostenía una gran cantidad de paquetes -Desde Reese cups a Twizzlers- como un niño intentando recoger todas las que quería. Ni siquiera habían llegado aún al sector de las palomitas.

"¡Boo!" Una femenina voz familia lo llamó a la vez que intentaba sacudir su brazo sin esfuerzo, haciéndolo saltar; un testimonio de lo concentrado que estaba en la no tan sutil observación del adolescente.

Con una ceja levantada y un suspiro interno, se volteo a la recién llegada. "Cora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Noche de cita con Isaac. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Sin pensarlo, Derek se volteo a la sección de dulces del teatro, detectando como Stiles tiraba hacia abajo una bolsa de ositos de goma y se los entregaba a un niño de no más de seis pies de altura, mientras con sus manos hacia un movimiento familiar que había visto repetidas veces en Stiles.

"Ah. No es de extrañar que ni siquiera me oyeras venir. Demasiado ocupado haciéndole ojos de corazón a tu novio, idiota." Bromeó Cora, golpeando la palma de su mano en contra de los bíceps de Derek. Su cabeza giro en torno a esas palabras, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

"No estamos saliendo." Gruño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

Cora se burlo y rodo los ojos. "Sí, lo que sea. No me mientas Der."

"No estoy mintiendo. Solo somos amigos."

Cora ahogó una risa, poniendo la mano sobre su boca para evitar que algún ruido salga. Sin embargo, después de un minuto, se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta que Derek aun la miraba. "Mierda." jadeó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. "Estás diciendo la verdad. Realmente no estan juntos."

"No me digas." Se quejó Derek, preguntándose no por primera vez porque todo el mundo hacía de repente esa suposición.

"¿Bueno, que demonios te ocurre?" explotó Cora, golpeando el pecho de Derek en ese momento, con toda la fuerza en el. Retrocedió un paso al ser tomado por sorpresa debido a la fuerza del golpe. La mujer delante de ellos se dio vuelta y miro a Cora, con el ceño fruncido, cambiando rápidamente su gesto a sorpresa cuando Cora simplemente le rodó los ojos.

"No ocurre nada conmigo." Dijo Derek en voz baja, con un tono aun cortante. "Sólo somos amigos."

"Oh por dios. Lo juro, ustedes dos," hizo un gesto entre él y Stiles con su dedo índice. "algunas veces son tan inconscientes, es increíble."

"¿Qué es increíble?" pregunto Isaac mientras se acercaba a ellos desde atrás, volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta.

"Son inconscientes de si mismos." Respondió Cora, mientras agitaba una mano hacia Derek.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Isaac, inclinándose ligeramente para mirar sobre el hombro de Derek. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Stiles, volviendo a enderezarse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Oh sí, lo son. Duele." Asintió con la cabeza.

Derek rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, volviendo a su mirada decepcionada muy bien practicada a ambos betas, esperando que se dispersaran.

No lo hicieron.

"Hey chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí." Les interrumpió Stiles mientras se dirigía a ellos, con cinco bolsas de dulces en las manos.

"Acabamos de terminar la película. Vamos a cenar ahora." Respondió Isaac, lanzando un brazo sobre el hombro de Cora.

"¿Qué vieron?"

"Jurassic World." Respondió Cora, lanzando una sonrisa de satisfacción a Derek cuando vio a Stiles apoyado en su costado, con sus hombros rozándose lo suficiente para que solo quede un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

"¡Sin spoilers!" Clamó Stiles, haciendo que la mujer de delante de ellos voltee a verlos. Stiles no se dio cuenta.

"Lo prometo. Pero te encantará."

"Uf. Ahora entraré allí esperando quedar encantado. Son lo peor." Se quejó Stiles. "¿Qué?" Se volvió hacia Derek quien lo observaba con una ceja alzada. "Sabes que odio esas expectativas."

"¿Crees tener suficientes dulces?" Dijo Derek, señalando las bolsas en las manos de Stiles. Stiles las miro, como si lo estuviera considerando, antes de sacar una bolsa dorada y mostrársela a Derek.

"Tengo ositos de goma." Dijo Stiles en respuesta. Derek sintió que se ruborizaba al reconocerlos; nadie más, aparte de Cora y Peter, sabía de su amor a los ositos de goma. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Stiles sobre ello, todo fue por su observación.

"Oh dios mío," murmuro Cora entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos, con Isaac siendo arrastrado de cerca.

"¡Adiós!" gritó Stiles, mientras agitaba energéticamente su mano.

Derek rodo los ojos mientras colocaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, mientras con los dedos se acercaba a su cadera. "Vamos." Dijo, llevándolo a la cola de las palomitas de maiz.

Detrás de él, cerca de la entrada, oyó una voz familiar que decía, "No puedes negarlo, Der, veo esa mano."

Maldita Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.  
> Adiós!


	5. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Esta vez vengo con el capitulo 5, este es un poquito más largo que el anterior y tan lindo como todos.  
> Disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios.

Stiles se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel limpio mientras esperaba que su juego cargara. Su boca estaba reseca, le dolía la garganta, y tenía las fosas nasales tapadas, mientras que a su vez se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza formándose en la base de su cráneo, su estomago se sentía revuelto y lleno de liquido, y había una presión en su pecho que hacía que la poca presión le hiciera daño. También tosía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Dios, Stiles odiaba estar enfermo.

"Asqueroso." Resoplo mientras arrugaba el pañuelo en la palma de su mano y lo lanzaba a la basura que se encontraba a su lado. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar, en pijama, con una manta sobre las piernas, y otra alrededor de sus hombros, esperando que Skyrim cargara.

Sin embargo definitivamente tenía unas ventajas el estar enfermo.

Había faltado el día anterior a la escuela, habiéndose sentido mucho peor, y solo era un viernes; y así estaba pasando sus sábados jugando vídeo juegos, mientras su papá estaba en el trabajo y esperaba que Scott viniera a hacerle compañía.

Una serie de golpes en la puerta principal llamó su atención alejando su vista de la pantalla, pero el patrón le decía que no había necesidad de levantarse.

"¿Sí?" Gritó, con sus palabras sonando rasposas y profundas a sus propios oídos. La puerta se abrió y cerró, y cuando Stiles se volvió a mirar la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar, Derek estaba colgando su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá mientras se quitaba sus botas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Derek una vez que se había quitado sus botas.

"Ugh." Respondió Stiles, bajando la cabeza a modo de derrota para indicar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

"Suenas mejor que ayer." Dijo Derek mientras se le acercaba, y fue entonces cuando Stiles notó la bolsa blanca de papel en sus manos. "Traje un poco de medicina, y algo de sopa." Agrego mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

"Gracias." Murmuro Stiles, tomando la bolsa y dejándola caer en el suelo junto a él. Se arrastró hacia delante sobre su almohada en el suelo, tomando las manos de Derek una vez que llegó a su nuevo lugar.

Derek soltó un resoplido mientras rodaba los ojos, agarrando una almohada del sofá y sentándose en el piso detrás de Stiles. Con gracia, se sentó, estirando las piernas y dejándolas a ambos lados de Stiles, y suavemente lo atrajo a su pecho. Stiles se quejo ante el calor repentino en su espalda, sabiendo que en unas pocas horas más estaría acalorado y sudado, pero en este momento estaba fría, y esperaba que el sudor se llevara el frio. A Derek no le importaría. Stiles arrastro los pies para estar en una posición más cómoda, apoyado en el pecho de Derek, con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera por delante de él y su juego ya cargado.

Derek agarro una copia maltratada de Stiles de 'El Hobbit' que se encontraba en el sofá, doblando la esquina de la hoja hacia abajo para marcar donde lo había dejado Stiles antes de ir al principio, a pesar de que ya lo había leído antes, mientras su otra mano pasaba por debajo del brazo derecho de Stiles, descansando sobre su vientre.

Tres horas más tarde, una seria de golpes rápidos resonó en la puerta principal. Derek levantó los ojos del libro y olfateo al recién llegado.

"La puerta está abierta Scott." Dijo en voz baja, sin querer molestar a Stiles. Scott, a pesar de su sutileza, abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza detrás de él, el energético de 17 años estaba emocionado de ver a su mejor amigo por primera vez en dos días, por lo que venía con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando su cerebro capto lo que veía. Derek observo casi con diversión cuando Scott captó la escena ante él: Él, con la espalda apoyada en la base del sofá, con Stiles entre sus piernas, apoyado en su pecho y dormido. Tenía la boca abierta, con un suave ronquido saliendo de vez en cuando, intercalado con trabajadas respiraciones, y un pequeño y delgado hilo de baba corriendo por el lado de la barbilla. El brazo izquierdo de Stiles estaba apoyado sobre las piernas dobladas de Derek que lo mantenían enjaulado, mientras el otro sostenía ligeramente el control. Derek, por otro lado, aun tenía el libro sobre su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha estaba por debajo de la camisa de Stiles, sobre su vientre, con su pulgar trazando líneas sobre su piel de manera reconfortante.

"Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Medio susurro Scott, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un honesto cachorro de dios.

"Solo le hacía compañía. Le traje un poco de medicina." Respondió Derek mientras se encogía de hombros, un poco confundido por el rostro perplejo de Scott. ¿Por qué era extraño cuidar de otro miembro de la manada? Eso es lo que hace la manada. 

"Oh, bueno no tenías que hacerlo. Mamá me dio algunas cosas del hospital para él." Scott agitó la bolsa de papel en sus manos, provocando que el crujido hiciera sacudir a Stiles en contra de su pecho.

"Yo quería." Derek se encogió de hombros nuevamente, haciendo que el movimiento empujara a Stiles, quien murmuro algo entre sueños. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras parpadeaba para despertar, y un gran bostezo recorría todo su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza lentamente contra el pecho de Derek, antes de seguir intentando despertar. Con una sacudida, dejo caer el controlador al suelo, secándose la baba de la barbilla antes de toser fuertemente. 

"¿Scott? ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Preguntó Stiles, casi sin voz mientras miraba hacia arriba y se daba cuenta que Scott seguía de pie en la puerta.

"Literalmente acaba de llegar. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Con calor. Sudado." Respondió Stiles mientras se sentaba, golpeando su boca un par de veces mientras se frotaba los ojos. La mano de Derek sobre el estomago de Stiles se fue a su espalda, a la parte superior de su camisa que se encontraba empapada en sudor.

"Ve a ducharte. Te sentirás mejor." Le ordeno Derek.

Stiles asintió, no podría aguantar una pelea cuando se encontraba desorientado, cansado y enfermo. "¿Te quedas a cenar?" Preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver al Alfa.

Derek negó con la cabeza. "Ya debería irme. Aun tengo un par de recados que hacer."

"Esta bien." Respondió Stiles adormilado, dejando que Derek se levantara primero antes de pedirle una mano. "Gracias Der."

Scott lucia aun más confundido mientras Stiles desaparecía por las escaleras sin decir nada más. Se volvió hacia Derek mientras este se ponía nuevamente sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

"Asegúrate de que coma. Hay sopa en la bolsa." Dijo Derek, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Media hora más tarde, Stiles se dejó caer en la silla del comedor, esperando que Scott terminara de calentar la sopa, mientras jugaba Candy Crush en su teléfono.

"Amigo, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿cierto?" La voz de Scott lo sacó de su concentración.

Stiles levantó la vista brevemente. "Sí, lo sé."

"Entonces- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" Preguntó Scott con un poco de timidez, con una pizca de dolor en su tono.

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó Stiles, levantando el puño a la vez que terminaba el nivel.

"¿Sobre ti y Derek?"

Stiles se congelo, levantó la vista de su teléfono a Scott, levantando las cejas y abriendo la boca. "¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, estoy completamente bien con que tu y Derek estén saliendo. ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Te preocupa que me molestara o algo así?" Dijo Scott a toda prisa, desesperado por hacerse entender.

Stiles no sabía si reír o llorar, pero su cerebro no hacia ninguna de ellas. Ni siquiera podía cerrar su boca. "¡Derek y yo no estamos saliendo!" gritó eventualmente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Scott con incredulidad, mientras su rostro hacia algo raro que Stiles no pudo descifrar.

Stiles abrió la boca para responder, pero fue detenido por el timbre de su teléfono sobre su mano, la pantalla brillaba con demasiada intensidad para sus ojos mostrando un nombre. 'Papá.'

Stiles suprimió un suspiro. Gran momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya hemos llegado al final, nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 6, saludos.


	6. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la falta de tiempo demoré un poco más esta vez en subir un capitulo, pero prometo con los próximos ser más constante :)
> 
> De todas formas disfruten este nuevo capitulo, algo cortito pero lleno de amor!
> 
> Recuerden seguir pasando donde la autora a dejarle los agradecimientos por escribir esta linda historia.
> 
> Saludos y disfruten el capitulo.

Agachado, desde detrás de un matorral verde oscuro, Derek mantenía una estrecha vigilancia de Stiles, quien se encontraba en el amplio claro, con un bate de beisbol en una mano, mientras que de la otra se mordía la uña del pulgar debido al nerviosismo. La media luna brillaba, iluminando lo suficiente para detener a Derek de abandonar el plan e ir por él.

Cebo.

Derek gruño por lo bajo mientras recordaba como la manada votó casi unánimemente para que Stiles fuera el cebo de la Lamia que actualmente aterrorizaba la ciudad. Odiaba la idea, intento ser inflexible en la búsqueda de otro plan, pero Stiles no lo tenía. Derek sabía que no había manera de dejar que Stiles no ayudara, pero eso no significaba que tenía que estar feliz al cien por ciento con todos los planes que se le ocurrían al adolescente.

Dios, si algo le ocurriera...

Un suave toque, un pincelada de unos cálidos dedos sobre su apretado puño lo saco de sus preocupaciones, su mandíbula apretada se aflojo ligeramente a medida que Derek se volteaba hacia su compañera. Allison estaba en cuclillas junto a él, con el pelo atado con una sencilla cola de caballo dejando en evidencia la preocupación en su frente.

"Estará bien, sabes." Susurro suavemente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Derek apretó sus dientes, incapaz de detener el aumento de la preocupación recorriendo sus entrañas debido a la posibilidad de lo que tal vez no seria. De todas formas asintió, antes de volver a ver a Stiles.

"Se lo que es eso, sabes. Ver a alguien que amas arriesgar su vida, sin saber si saldrá de ello o no, sintiéndote inútil cuando lo miras; Querer detenerlo, decirle a alguien más que lo haga, pero en el fondo sabiendo que no puedes. Y sé que es un hecho que Stiles se siente de la misma manera cada vez que te ve arriesgar tu vida y él no puede hacer nada. Pero él estará bien." Aseguro Allison, con su mirada revoloteando por los alrededores, revisando el perímetro.

Derek asintió nuevamente, mientras aflojaba y apretaba los puños en un intento de mantenerse listo para la batalla. Fue solo cuando pensaba en lo que Allison le dijo que se detuvo.

'Alguien que amas.'

"Allison. Ya sabes que stiles y yo no estamos saliendo, ¿cierto?" Dijo Derek cuidadosamente, con voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Giro la cabeza para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor procedente del grupo de árboles a su derecha. Desde el interior del claro, Stiles estaba congelado, con sus latidos duplicados y saltando con fuerza a los oídos de Derek mientras agarraba su bate con fuerza, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras esperaba que la Lamia atravesara el claro.

Cuando se asomo la primera parte de la mitad mujer, mitad criatura de entre los árboles, Derek lanzó su cuidadoso y bien trabajado plan por la ventana, no quería correr el riesgo de que la Lamia atacara y golpeara a Stiles. Saltó de entre la espesura, ya en su forma de beta cuando llego a una postura protectora en frente de Stiles. Le gruño a la mujer, con los ojos ardiendo cuando sintió una suave presión en la parte baja de la espalda por una cálida mano, haciéndole saber que Stiles estaba bien, que lo tenía a su espalda.

La Lamia no perdió tiempo, al ver la llegada de un depredador mucho más grande como amenaza, y se lanzo al claro, dirigiéndose directamente a la garganta de Derek.

Derek reacciono con un gruñido casi salvaje y rápidamente se defendió, sin perder tiempo en que el resto de la manada reaccionara. No había manera de que ella se pudiera acercar a Stiles. No mientras estuviera de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo.
> 
> Adiós!


	7. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches a todos (a)  
> Vuelvo con la traducción de un nuevo capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Jackson. Ya quedan pocos capítulos para llegar al final y pensarlo me entristece, sin embargo se vienen unos llenos de ternura.  
> Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.

Stiles suspiro mientras empujaba el último de sus libros en su mochila, intentando evitar ser empujado por la estampida de estudiantes que se dirigían a la salida, desesperados por comenzar su fin de semana. Scott y Allison ya habían desaparecido, queriendo Scott comenzar rápidamente con los estudios. Sí, claro, 'estudiar'. Erica, Boyd e Isaac también ya habían desaparecido, y Lydia tenía horas extras de estudio en la biblioteca mientras Jackson tenía horas extras de práctica en el campo con Danny. Lo cual dejaba a Stiles, solo. 

Técnicamente, podría esperar alrededor de una hora y conseguir un aventón por parte de Jackson y Lydia, pero el que le quiten los dientes sin anestesia sería preferible ante eso. Así que en vez de eso, se iría caminando a casa.

Tomaría al menos un par de horas.

Su pobre bebé se había roto el día anterior. El dinero extra lo había gastado en gasolina para recorrer la ciudad mientras la protegían y llevando a algún peludo donde lo necesitara, por lo que significaba que ahora no tenía dinero para las reparaciones que Roscoe necesitaba. No quería pedirle más dinero a su padre para reparaciones, por lo que se resigno a la mendicidad de pedir aventones o caminar a todas partes. Si tan solo tuviera su vieja bicicleta. 

Dio un portazo a su casillero, el pasillo se encontraba casi vacío a excepción de los últimos estudiantes que iban quedando. De mala gana, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, con la pesada bolsa sobre sus hombros. Probablemente tendría dolor de espalda al momento en que llegara a casa.

La suave luz del sol se escurría dentro de la escuela, con un caluroso aire a pesar de las persistentes nubes por encima que comenzaban a cubrir el sol. Más oscuro de lo esperado, Stiles esperaba que no lloviera en su camino de vuelta, aunque, conociendo su suerte...

"¡Stilinski!" La voz de Jackson lo llamó desde el otro lado del edificio mientras se acercaba, llevando ya su herramienta para Lacrosse aferrada en su mano. Stiles ni siquiera respondió mientras Jackson continuaba hablando "Tu novio está aquí para recogerte." Dijo, con una evidente burla en su voz.

Golpeado por la sorpresa de dicha oración, Stiles tambaleo y tropezó en el primer paso que dio mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, intentando apenas mantener el equilibrio, antes de terminar cayendo por las escaleras. Su corazón golpeó varias veces debido a la repentina caída, con su cerebro gritando en pánico, seguro de que había estado a punto de romper su cabeza, partirse el cuello o romper su tobillo. 

Al momento en que nuevamente estaba en pie, aunque con las piernas inestables y su cerebro reordenándose, poco a poco, las palabras de Jackson hicieron eco en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y abrió su boca para gritar algo, preguntarle a Jackson qué demonios le ocurría, pero el beta ya no se encontraba a la vista.

"¿Qué?" murmuró, recorriendo los ojos por el terreno, intentando encontrar algún rostro familiar en ese océano de extraños.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó una voz familiar desde atrás, con un dejo juguetón y de burla en su voz.

Con el ceño fruncido, Stiles se dio la vuelta y acomodo el bolso sobre sus hombros, encontrándose cara a cara con Derek a solo dos pasos de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y una suave sonrisa comenzando a asomarse en sus labios, además de un brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí. Apenas. Sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que nuevamente hay duendes en la reserva. Lo juro, después de la última vez-"

"No hay duendes en la reserva." Resopló Derek, rodando los ojos. Lo cual, hey, era una reacción completamente justificada, Stiles odiaba los duendecillos." Dijiste que tu coche se averió. Te llevaré." Dijo Derek.

"Oh, genial. Gracias." Respondió Stiles, intentando desesperadamente de no pensar en lo que Jackson había dicho mientras seguía a Derek al Camaro. Sin duda se había estado burlando de Stiles. Incluso si no sonara así.

Hablaría con él sobre ello más tarde.

"¿Quieres ir a Hattie?" Preguntó Derek mientras ponía su coche en marcha, con el motor ronroneando por debajo de ellos.

Stiles se quejo, con su boca babeando de solo pensar en esas deliciosas papas fritas y hamburguesa en su boca. "Amigo, sí."

Los labios de Derek se abrieron en una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol y salía del estacionamiento de regreso a la ciudad.

Todos los pensamientos de Jackson desaparecieron de la mente de Stiles en cuestión de segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A llegado el fin, últimamente he demorado mucho en subir nuevos capítulos por lo que en un par de horas planeo subir otro más que ya esta terminado y solo falta corrección.  
> Nos vemos!


	8. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente,  
> primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios agradeciendo el trabajo de traducción, muchas gracias! tenías muchas dudas con respecto a mi redacción y me dan más ganas de continuar gracias a ustedes!  
> por otro lado, recuerden ir a la historia original a dejar agradecimientos! la autora merece todo el apoyo del mundo <3  
> Y para finalizar, espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo el cual se viene un poco más largo que los anteriores, sin más que decir, a disfrutar!

"Oh por dios. Oh por dios. Estoy muriendo. Eso es todo. Este es el final de la línea. Estoy muerto. Se acabo. Dile a mi padre que lo amo. Dile a Scott que lo amo. Borra mi historial de internet. Prométemelo Der. Prométemelo que lo harás." Jadeó Stiles mientras se arrastraba por las escaleras.

Desde unos pocos pasos por encima de él, Derek se volteó, levantando una ceja. "No estás muriendo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez...? No espera, no respondas eso." Tartamudeo Stiles, apoyándose en la pared. Una gota de sudor recorría su sien y mandíbula, antes de perderse por el cuello de su camisa.

"Tal vez si pones más energía en caminar y menos en hablar." Aconsejó Derek en broma.

Stiles ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. "Púdrete. No todos podemos ser criaturas de la noche. Ni siquiera te falta la respiración, idiota."

"Yo trabajé más." Respondió Derek, con la comisura de los labios inclinándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

"¡Yo juego Lacrosse!" exclamó Stiles agitando las manos para enfatizar.

Derek no respondió. En su lugar, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó su otra ceja, teniendo ahora ambas elevadas. Lucho contra el impulso de reír, sabiendo que eso solo estimularía a Stiles en una climatizada sátira.

"Wow, golpe bajo tío." Murmuró Stiles, con los labios formando un puchero mientras entendía claramente lo que Derek estaba insinuando.

"Vamos. Una vez más."

"Puedes cargarme." Anunció Stiles, ampliando la boca en una sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba, Derek rodó los ojos, antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar nuevamente el ascenso. "Amigo, ¿en serio? Lo menos que puedes hacer es esperar." Se quejó Stiles, mientras comenzaba a moverse a través de las escaleras. 

Derek lo esperaba fuera del Loft, con el hombro izquierdo apoyado contra la puerta mientras observaba con una sonrisa juguetona como Stiles se arrastraba el último par de pasos, nuevamente jadeando.

"Dijiste que querías entrenar más." Le recordó Derek, con un tono en su voz que hizo que Stiles lo mirara.

"Sí, dije 'entrenar'. No 'morir'. No tenías que trapear el piso conmigo."

"Podrías haber pedido que me detuviera."

"¡Estaba bien! Solo necesitas vivir en algún lugar sin siete mil pisos. O al menos con un ascensor. En serio. Piensa en los débiles aquí." Se quejó Stiles, tropezando en el último paso. Paso una mano por su enmarañado cabello sudado, dejando que sobresalga en todas las direcciones.

"Creí que odiabas ser llamado débil."

"Déjame procesarlo, Der." Declaró Stiles, dejando caer los hombros a modo de derrota. Derek sonrió mientras se deslizaba a abrir la puerta del Loft, deteniéndose casi inmediatamente al tener a Peter a la vista leyendo en el sofá, luciendo como si perteneciera allí, pretendiendo no haber oído que ambos ya venían. "Ugh, si ya tiene su propia casa, ¿por qué está aquí?" Se quejo Stiles una vez que ya se encontraba a un lado de Derek.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Has visto estas ventanas? ¿Y la altura del techo? Por favor. Mi lugar, aunque esté más amueblado, y sin agujeros en las paredes, no tiene esta vista." Comentó Peter irónicamente, levantando la vista de su libro. "Hueles como una pocilga."

"No eres muy agradable." Escupió Stiles, secándose el sudor de la frente. "Me voy a la ducha." agregó, rozando inconscientemente sus dedos contra la cadera de Derek mientras pasaba por delante hacia las escaleras de caracol. Sus ojos se estrecharon al pasar frente a Peter, casi evaluando al antiguo alfa para temas más ocultos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?" suspiró Derek mientras se quitaba la camiseta manchada ligeramente de sudor.

"¿Qué tipo de día y año es este donde un tío no puede solo visitar a su sobrino sin alguna razón?" Cuestionó Peter sarcásticamente.

Derek lanzó una sonrisa burlona sobre su hombro mientras se ponía una desgastada camiseta verde oliva, la cual tenía una ligera esencia a Stiles. Aparentemente el adolescente la había usado recientemente.

"Entonces," Comenzó nuevamente Peter. "Las cosas parecen ir bien entre ustedes dos."

Derek levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, si sus esencias se mezclan aquí y en sus ropas, quiero decir que son cercanos. Eso es bueno." Peter se puso de pie, siguiendo a Derek a la cocina.

"No estamos juntos." Comentó Derek secamente, con la cabeza en el congelador, ya que la parte de abajo guardaba una gran cantidad de botellas de Red Bull de Stiles que guardaba para el jugo de naranja.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Podrías haberme engañado. Me engañaste." Respondió Peter, siempre tranquilamente.

Derek detuvo su búsqueda con el tono de Peter haciendo eco en su mente. Se enderezo y se enfrento a su tío, endureciendo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

"¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó sin rodeos ni sutilezas. 

"¿Planear? Nada. ¿'Saber'? Eso es algo completamente distinto." Sonrió Peter.

"Peter." gruño Derek, con ganas de dejar ir una pequeña parte de su control.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los 'compañeros', Derek?

La pregunta tomo a Derek por sorpresa; abriendo la boca ligeramente para gruñir o responder, pero su cerebro parecía tener dificultades para realizar una. Los compañeros eran un mito que conocía. Un cuento de hadas que su madre solía contarles cuando eran niños antes de ir a dormir.

"Solo digo. Deberías leer un poco, y también algo de como 'reclamar'. Y pronto." Aconsejo Peter crípticamente. "Pero estoy contento, lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos es bueno. Necesitas eso Derek" Agregó, y casi lucia sincero. Derek se quedó perplejo; no había oído decir a Peter nada sincero en casi ocho años.

En el momento en que su cerebro finalmente entendió las palabras de Peter, el antiguo alfa ya se había ido. En su lugar, lo reemplazo el familiar golpe de los pies descalzos de Stiles golpeando los peldaños de las escaleras mientras descendía desde el baño, recién duchado y rebosando agotamiento. Llevaba un par de pantalones viejos de chándal de Derek y una camiseta gris, la cual quedaba suelta en su esbelto cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con las piernas extendidas hacia delante mientras intentaba alcanzar el control remoto, cambiando alguna basura que Isaac había estado viendo antes.

Derek agarró su vaso de zumo de naranja y una botella fría de Red Bull antes de unirse a él en la sala de estar. Le entrego su vaso a Stiles, colocando el suyo en la mesa de café, antes de recoger a Stiles. Se estaba acostumbrando a ser movido, Stiles era dócil al agarre de Derek, dejando que el alfa se recostara en medio del sillón, antes de que Stiles se dejara caer sobre él. Se encontraba medio enrollado con el hombre lobo, con las piernas colgando sobre Derek, por lo que sus pies estaban entre sus piernas, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, metiéndose a si mismo bajo la barbilla de Derek. Los brazos de Derek se ubicaban alrededor de Stiles, con la mano izquierda descansando en la curva de su cadera, y la derecha apoyada en la mitad de su muslo, sosteniéndolo cerca. 

"¿Dónde está Peter?" Preguntó Stiles, medio dormido, con los latidos de su corazón ya disminuyendo.

"Se fue." Murmuró Derek, intentando no pensar en las palabras de Peter cuando volteó su cabeza hacia Stiles, presionando su nariz en su cabeza e inhalando profundamente.

"¿Qué quería?"

"¿Con Peter? ¿Quién sabe?" Se medio encogió de hombros Derek, mientras bajaba el sonido de la televisión.

"Espero que sepas que no voy a moverme, como siempre. Me has roto Hale. Prepárate para las consecuencias." Dijo Stiles después de unos minutos en los que Derek se había convencido que se había quedado dormido. Se rió entre dientes, recorriendo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mano izquierda de Stiles. Stiles se estremeció bajo el tacto y se inclino más cerca del pecho de Derek, mientras dejaba caer su mano derecha en la cadera de Derek.

"No te voy a cargar." Respondió Derek.

"Bastardo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final, y espero verlos en el capítulo 9.  
> Hasta pronto.


	9. El Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente, regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ya que la reacción del Sheriff es algo ejemplar <3  
> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y... a leer!

Stiles se despertó ahogando un gemido, con los ojos llorosos y parpadeando rápidamente, mientras la pálida luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana a su lado. Juraba que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su cama como se sentía en este momento. Su almohada estaba en el ángulo perfecto, lo suficientemente rellenada para que amortiguara tanto su cabeza como su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, con las extremidades torcidas parcialmente bajo las gruesas cubiertas que lo tapaban hasta su mejilla, convirtiéndolo casi en un capullo. Estaba cálido, lo suficiente para no quedar sudado o sentirse desagradable; Y en este momento nada sonaba mejor que darse la vuelta y volver a dormir.

Un suave resoplido al lado de su cuello le alertó del hecho que no estaba solo, y después reconoció rápidamente la sensación de una grande y caliente mano por debajo de su camisa, sobre su estomago. Las callosas yemas de los dedos por encima de su piel; y mucho más abajo, una peluda pierna le rozo la pantorrilla, justo donde el pantalón del pijama se había subido durante la noche.

Stiles volteó la cabeza para ver a su compañero de cama, conteniendo una sonrisa que crecía por sus labios cuando su vista lo encontró.

Stiles contuvo la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta al ver la vista que le daba Derek; Su cabello negro azabache, por lo general perfectamente peinado, ahora hecho un desastre, con la mitad aplastado contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y la otra mitad en puntas hacia arriba y afuera. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, con un ronquido casi infantil escapando por entre sus labios en cada inhalación, y mostrando indirectamente sus dientes de conejo sobre su labio inferior. Su rostro estaba relajado, abierto y algo vulnerable, haciéndolo lucir menor que los veinticuatro años que tenía. 

Se veía mejor de lo que lucía la noche anterior, al colarse por su ventana cuando la luna llena alcanzó su punto más alto, manteniendo apenas su lobo bajo control. Se había desmayado en la cama de Stiles antes de que tuvieran una conversación apropiada; No es que fueran exactamente nuevos en compartir una cama.

Por un breve instante, Stiles se debatió mentalmente en pegarse aun más hacia el pecho de Derek y acomodarse para volver a dormir, sin importarle si llegaba tarde a la escuela en vez de levantarse; Pero antes de que cualquier opción ganara, un asqueroso tono emanaba de su teléfono vibrando, su alarma se había activado. 

El ruido golpeo los oídos de Stiles, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de desenredarse del apretado agarre del hombre lobo, y medio dormido paso por encima de su cuerpo y agarro el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche al otro lado de la cama. Aun parcialmente dormido, Derek se quejó y se enterró en la cama, tratando de envolverse completamente alrededor de Stiles.

Dejando caer su teléfono ahora tranquilo a un lado de su cama, Stiles se sometió a la tortura de estar completamente despierto, y salir de la bodega de Derek. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, agarrando vagamente un conjunto de ropa limpia del suelo de camino al baño, dejando al alfa dormir.

Stiles omite su dormitorio después de la ducha, con la intención de agarrar su mochila después de tener el desayuno. Le faltaba un último paso, cuando volteo en la esquina de la cocina, y se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre sentado en la pequeña y ovalada mesa, mirando por encima un expediente con una mirada atenta en su rostro.

"Papá." Dijo Stiles, con indicio de sospecha en su tono mientras se acercaba a la cocina, para ir directamente al armario de los cereales.

"Stiles." Respondió su padre en un tono similar. "¿Quieres decirme porque hay un hombre lobo de veintiún años en tu cama?" Preguntó, con un tono que sugería algo que Stiles no quería pensar.

Sorprendido, Stiles dejo caer la caja de Lucky Charms de sus manos al mostrador, antes de tropezar con sus propios pies cuando se volteo a mirar a su padre, con la boca completamente abierta.

"Porque ahora sabrás que esto significa que tendremos que tener una conversación directa, nosotros tres. No es que no confíe en Derek, porque lo hago, estoy contento de que finalmente los dos dejaran de bailar alrededor del otro, ¿pero en serio Stiles? ¿En un día de escuela? ¿Mientras estoy en casa? Y cuando aun existe el tema que es seis años mayor que tu." Explico rápidamente su padre, con voz severa, mientras señalaba a Stiles con el dedo.

La mente de Stiles se acelero mientras trataba de mantenerse al día con todo lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero con el tiempo todo lo que pudo responder fue, "¿¡Qué!? Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"De ti y Derek. ¿De qué crees que estoy hablando?"

"Yo- Yo-" Tartamudeo Stiles, pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado, "Estoy tan confundido."

"Chico, ¿sabes que estoy bien con todo esto cierto? ¿Estabas preocupado de que no lo estaría? ¿Por eso no me dijiste, porque pensabas que no aprobaría que tu y Derek estén juntos?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza, aclarando su mente de todos los pensamientos en conflicto y la confusión mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que le decía el mayor de los Stilinski. "Papá. Derek y yo no estamos juntos." Explico Stiles, con la voz ronca repentinamente por el cansancio.

"No tienes que mentirme más, Stiles."

"¡Papá, no estoy mintiendo! Derek y yo realmente no estamos saliendo. Sólo somos amigos. Además, sabrías si estuviera saliendo con alguien, créeme."

Era el turno del Sheriff de sacudir la cabeza esta vez, claramente tratando de procesar este nuevo giro de acontecimientos. "Pero, ¿por qué estaba sobre tu cama? Ese no es el comportamiento normal de amigo, Stiles. Ambos eran literalmente una persona, no podía decir donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro."

Stiles sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante la imagen que su padre creo, avergonzándose de haber sido vistos abrazados tan cerca del otro. "A Derek le resulta más fácil estar con la manada en luna llena, así que se queda conmigo. Pero eso es todo; juro que nada ocurrió, solo dormimos." Stiles extendió sus manos en señal de rendición al ver que su padre comenzaba nuevamente a discutir sobre ellos durmiendo juntos.

"¿Por qué no hacer una noche de manada en el Loft todos juntos?" Se encogió el Sheriff detrás de su taza de café.

"En realidad no es aconsejable. Se pueden volver muy posesivos durante la luna llena, una persona hace algo equivocado y de repente se transforma en la tercera guerra mundial. Accidentes. ¿Sabes? Es más fácil por separado." Respondió Stiles, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el recuerdo de Derek agarrando a Erika del sofá con un gruñido furioso cuando intento sentarse al lado de Stiles durante la luna llena hace unos meses. Derek había sido extrañamente posesivo una semana después de eso.

Stiles no quería saber nada más.

"¿Cómo Derek le hacía frente antes? No debe ser un gran problema." Cuestionó el Sheriff, dejando la taza en la parte superior del plato de su desayuno. 

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. En realidad nunca pregunté. Todo lo que Derek me dijo es que estaba teniendo problemas al mantenerse en control en la luna llena, y que el estar cerca de la manada lo ayudaba. Ha estado viniendo a mi desde entonces."

"Entonces, ¿esta no es la primera vez que duerme en tu cama?" Preguntó el Sheriff con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y las cejas levantadas.

Stiles dejó escapar un largo y extendido suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con incredulidad por haber revelado ese fragmento de información. Es por esto que no era buena idea mencionar que Stiles dormía con frecuencia con Derek en la misma cama cuando el Sheriff tenía turno de noche.

"¿Tal vez?", respondió Stiles, esperando que su padre no dijera nada más.

"Bueno," comenzó resoplando el Sheriff mientras se levantaba, "Al menos se que no es un asesino. Y sabe que tengo balas de acónito."

"¡Papá!" Amonestó Stiles, esperando profundamente que Derek siguiera durmiendo. Lo que era poco probable.

El Sheriff levanto las manos. "Hey, es mi prerrogativa como padre, y como agente de la ley decir estas cosas. Él sabe que puedo hacer que un asesinato parezca un accidente. Pero lo mismo va para ti. Si le haces daño, vamos a tener que conversar. Palabras muy fuertes." Dijo el Sheriff con severidad, apuntando con un dedo a Stiles. "Mientras que estés a salvo."

"¡Oh dios mío, papá, por última vez, no estamos saliendo!" Le discutió Stiles mientras rodaba los ojos.

El Sheriff murmuró, fingiendo estar de acuerdo, como si pensara que Stiles lo negaba. "Lo que digas hijo. Dile a Derek que use la puerta principal la próxima vez. Te veré más tarde."

Y con un rápido movimiento de mano, el Sheriff se marcho, dejando a Stiles de pie en la cocina, con la cabeza entre sus manos, sin saber si reír o llorar, hasta que Derek bajo, aun con cara de sueño y medio dormido, buscando algo de café.

De alguna manera, había dormido durante toda la conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
> No olviden pasar a la historia original a dejar sus comentarios y kudos! la autora lo merece.  
> Saludos


	10. Melissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya con este estamos más cerca del fin, solo quedan tres capítulos más. Agradezco a todos por la paciencia, y sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

Derek gruño cuando golpeo el botón de la máquina expendedora en repetidas ocasiones, con la esperanza de que si lo hacia las suficientes veces, escupiría lo que podría pasar como café. No ocurrió nada. En un ataque de ira, sus ojos brillaron mientras golpeaba el botón con la palma de su mano, empujándolo hasta el fondo con ninguna señal de que este volviera a salir.  
  
Genial. Ahora había roto la estúpida cosa.  
  
Antes de poder perforar el puño a través de la maquina, una pequeña y cálida mano descansaba sobre la suya, con otra siendo colocada gentilmente sobre su hombro. Se volteó hacia el recién llegado, sin sentir sorpresa al ver la sonrisa reconfortante de Melissa junto a él.  
  
"¿Sabes que hay un truco para esta máquina? Aquí. Intenta esto." Dijo ella, empujándolo hacia un lado con cuidado. La observo mientras tecleaba una serie de números, y el café comenzó a bajar desde el embudo al vaso de papel. Ella lo recogió y se lo entrego cuando había terminado. "Es una maquina antigua." Se encogió de hombros, como si eso explicara todo.   
  
"Gracias." dijo Derek, tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente.  
  
"Vamos. Ven a sentarte un minuto." Puso una mano en su bíceps, llevándolo hacia una mesa apartada de la cafetería.  
  
"Debería volver." Comenzó Derek, apuntando con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la puerta detrás de él.  
  
"Dos minutos, Derek. Eso es todo lo que pido. Scott y John están con él, estará bien." Dijo Melissa, tirando de su brazo un poco más fuerte.  
  
Derek dudo. Parte de él, la mayor parte de él, estaba desesperado por volver a Stiles, incluso si aun estaba inconsciente. Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, mantener un ojo en él, estar allí cuando despierte. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él, sabía que Melissa nunca lo dejaría ir sin que Derek se apaciguara, y tenía que terminar rápidamente con esto...  
  
Relajo sus hombros y le indico para que avanzara primero, siguiéndola a la pequeña y tambaleante mesa.  
  
"Sabes que estará bien, ¿cierto, Derek?" Comenzó tranquilamente Melissa, tan pronto habían tomado asiento, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la taza de café, con su pulgar rozando sus labios para mantenerse a si mismo alejado de la incertidumbre.  
  
"Stiles, desafortunadamente, tiene una inclinación de empujar a todos a su punto de ruptura por la preocupación antes de hacernos saber que esta bien. Sabías que cuando tenía doce años, poco después de que Claudia murió, los lleve a él y Scott al parque un día que John estaba trabajando, ¿y sabes lo que ocurrió?"  
  
Derek levantó la mirada, incapaz de detener por completo el aparente interés en la historia.  
  
"Lo perdí. Miré hacia abajo para poner una pajita en la caja de jugo de Scott, ni siquiera un minuto, y lo siguiente que supe, es que Stiles no estaba por ningún lado. Me asusté, estaba corriendo por el parque, gritándole, por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Scott estaba llorando porque creyó que Stiles había huido, estaba a dos minutos de llamar al departamento del Sheriff, ¿y sabes lo que hizo Stiles?"  
  
Derek sacudió el cabeza, completamente paralizado por lo que Melissa estaba diciendo.  
  
"Solo se acercó a mí, y me preguntó porque estaba llorando en medio del parque." Exclamo Melissa, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa en su cara. "Y para colmo, tenía dos pequeños ramos de flores que recogió, uno para mí, y otro para su padre, porque eso es lo que John solía hacer cuando su madre estaba mal y quería animarla."  
  
Derek contuvo una risa, dividido entre reírse de Stiles por la aparente ignorancia del pánico de Melissa, y casi llorar por la infinita tristeza de Stiles al no comprender completamente porque John estaba triste. Al final, Derek se quedo con la desesperada necesidad de abrazar a Stiles y protegerlo.  
  
"Casi le grité. Pero al ver ese pequeño niño, agarrando esas flores como una línea de vida y mirándome con esa felicidad, por primera vez en meses, no pude hacerlo. Creo que lo abrace hasta que se avergonzó."  
  
Derek se rió ante eso.  
  
"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, Stiles, por causas ajenas a si mismo, hace que las personas se preocupen por él. Sólo quiere que todos sean felices, y haría lo que sea por las personas que ama. Es como si de alguna manera, fuera muy protector sobre los que esta interesado."  
  
Derek asintió, sin saber que decir ahora que el tono de la conversación se había vuelto sombrío otra vez.  
  
"Pero va a estar bien. Los doctores solo lo indujeron al sueño para asegurarse de que se cure apropiadamente, eso es todo. No había nada roto, ni sangrado interno, solo unos cuantos golpes y moretones."  
  
_Y las gigantes marcas de arañazos en el pecho por al arpía,_ Añadió Derek en silencio, reprendiéndose a si mismo por dejar una vez más que Stiles salga lastimado.  
  
"No fue tu culpa, Derek." Dijo Melissa, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. "sabes que Stiles es terco. Una vez que pone su mente en algo, es todo. Nada lo cambiará de opinión. Estoy contenta, ahora hay una persona más que lo detendrá de salir herido todo el tiempo."  
  
"Para ser honesto, ni siquiera creo poder mantenerlo cien por ciento seguro." Replico Derek, levantando una ceja.  
  
Melissa soltó una carcajada, mientras la esquina de sus ojos se arrugaba ligeramente. "Eso es un punto." Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño. "Sabes, se que realmente nunca dije nada, y sé que ustedes dos lo han estado manteniendo en secreto todo este tiempo. A veces creo que es mejor de esa manera, teniendo una gran... manada, como la tienes ahora, tienes que mantener algunas cosas en privado. Pero estoy feliz de que ambos dejaran finalmente de bailar alrededor del otro. Siempre han hecho un buen equipo, ambos, y sé que uno hace feliz al otro, y eso hace que ambos sean necesarios para proteger al otro. Pero estoy realmente contento de que se tengan el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, tienes mi apoyo y mi bendición. Aunque para comenzar no la necesitan. Solo, quiero que sepas eso." Dijo Melissa, dándole a Derek una sonrisa maternal que no había recibido en casi una década.   
  
Se sentó allí, sin palabras mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que Melissa estaba insinuando. Claro, Derek sabia que él y Stiles hacían un buen equipo; Sus actitudes y personalidades reaccionaban frente a los demás lo suficiente para que ocasionalmente se encontraran y discutieran, sin embargo, su pasión y protección los atraía hacia un mismo objetivo; ¿Pero Melissa estaba dando a entender lo que él creía que ella estaba dando a entender?  
  
Justo cuando Derek intento abrir la boca para decir algo, posiblemente de corregirla sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Stiles (que eran amigos, amigos cercanos, posiblemente -o al menos para Derek- mejores amigos, pero nada más), un latido familiar y el ruidoso golpe de las zapatillas de deporte resonó sobre el suelo de linóleo, derrapando en la esquina de la cafetería. Scott se lanzó a ellos, con más ánimos y energía del que había visto desde que Stiles había sido ingresado hace tres días, con una amplia sonrisa, casi eufórica en su rostro, y sus ojos iluminados.  
  
"¡Está despierto! ¡Stiles! ¡Está despierto!" Exclamó Scott, con los ojos brillando entre Melissa y Derek mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro.   
  
Y así, todos los pensamientos de corregir a Melissa volaron por la ventana. Derek tenía una nueva prioridad.  
  
Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	11. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, lamento la demora con la traducción del nuevo capitulo, tuve algunos problemas personales y todo se transformo en un caos donde no podía ni siquiera acceder a mi computadora.   
> Por suerte ahora ya he vuelto a la normalidad y vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Chris Argent <3  
> Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente.  
> Saludos.

Derek suspiró mientras miraba nuevamente su muñeca, torciendo ligeramente el brazo para obtener una mejor visión. No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera aquí, esposado en una banca a las afueras de la oficina del Sheriff. El sabía que probablemente podría romperlas, en realidad lo había hecho antes, cuando Stiles había estado jugando con ellas y accidentalmente los esposo juntos; Pero no es algo que a él o al Sheriff le gustaría explicar a los demás. Además, se imaginó que no le daría ningún punto con el mayor de los Stilinski, viendo la forma en que había sido arrestado.  
  
En el banco a su lado, Chris enderezó la espalda y se sentó contra el muro, con ambas manos esposadas colgadas entre sus piernas. Probablemente también podría librarse de ellas, pero por la misma razón que Derek, escogía no hacerlo.  
  
Habían estado vigilando una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, después de que Chris hubiera oído rumores de un par de cazadores sin código usando esa casa como una base, y les había ido bien; habían obtenido un vistazo de uno de los cazadores, con quien previamente se había reunido Chris, pero antes de que pudieran descubrir quién era el otro, la policía llegó, y cuando no pudieron encontrar una excusa plausible del porque solo estaban sentados en un coche en una calle oscura por varias horas, habían sido arrestados.  
  
Derek no podía culpar al ayudante del Sheriff, incluso el tenía que admitir que estaban siendo sospechosos. Además, era una novata, y el Sheriff no podía decirle exactamente a todo el mundo que los dejara siempre libres. Demonios, ni siquiera hacia eso por Stiles.  
  
"Al parecer tu novio está aquí para sacarte." Dijo Chris humildemente, lo que hizo que la mirada de Derek se dirigiera hacia la entrada principal. Derek lo siguió con su mirada, maldiciéndose internamente cuando vio a Stiles, vestido con solo un par de pantalones de chándal de Derek, una de sus camisetas, y con su sudadera roja con capucha colgando sobre sus hombros. Su cabello era un desastre, apuntando diferentes direcciones como si hubiera estado pasando constantemente sus manos por el. Sus ojos brillaron cuando Stiles paso, sonriendo maliciosamente a Derek.  
  
"Espera, ¿qué?" Preguntó Derek tan pronto había desaparecido Stiles por la puerta, registrando las palabras que Chris acababa de decir.  
  
Chris no dijo nada, en vez de eso se limito a levantar una ceja mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.  
  
"No estamos saliendo." Soltó Derek, apoyando la cabeza sobre la ventana de vidrio con un golpe sordo.  
  
"Mi error. Solo creí..." Chris se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba.  
  
Derek miró hacia el lado, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja, diciéndole en silencio al cazador que continuara.  
  
"Allison hizo un comentario sobre que ustedes dos estaban juntos. Solo lo asumí." Chris se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Todos han estado haciendo eso últimamente." Murmuró Derek, más para si mismo que para Chris. La puerta principal se abrió una vez más, haciendo que el crujido de las bisagras llamara su atención. Esta vez, era Allison la que entraba, vestida con una vieja camiseta azul verdosa con la imagen de 'Ariel' en frente, un par de pantalones de chándal azul oscuro y su cabello atado con un moño desordenado. Hecho una mirada severa, casi desaprobándolos a ambos, y no por primera vez, Derek estaba contento de que ella tuviera poca influencia sobre él, antes de que ella también desapareciera en la oficina del Sheriff.   
  
"Nunca me había dado esa mirada." Murmuró Chris melancólicamente.  
  
Derek no dijo nada; en cambio, solo cerró los ojos esperando a que comenzaran las burlas. Cerró sus ojos y mantuvo oído a la conversación que ocurría detrás de él, como un hábito que había adquirido, haciendo una mueca cuando oyó una risa familiar en voz alta, casi estridente. A su vez siguió los latidos del corazón de Stiles, los cuales eran relativamente ruidosos en la estación casi vacía, algo que de alguna manera calmaba sus otros sentidos. Se había acostumbrado al sonido del corazón de Stiles cuando cerraba los ojos, el cual lo dejaba a la deriva, antes de que la oficina se abriera con fuerza, sacudiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.  
  
Stiles salió primero, con alegría en sus ojos cuando se encontró con Derek. Sintió que su cara se adaptaba a su ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba con la espalda recta, con las palmas de las manos agarrando el borde de la banca mientras tensaba su mandíbula. Stiles oculto la que podría ser la madre de todas esas malditas sonrisas con una mano, la otra cruzada sobre su estomago y descansaba bajo su codo doblado. Observo, de pie junto a Derek, como si lo estuviera estudiando.  
  
"¿Así que oí que estas de vuelta asustando, Der? ¿Sentado en un auto a oscuras fuera de la casa de señoras de edad a las dos de la mañana?" Stiles chasqueo con la lengua con una sonrisa, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies, claramente disfrutando el espectáculo.   
  
"Stiles." Gruño Derek, dejando que sus ojos destellaran en un rojo vibrante.  
  
"Solo digo Derek, está completamente bien para mi si quieres sentarte en la casa de alguna mujer por horas y horas. Solo no seas demasiado sospechoso." Stiles se movió hacia delante, susurrando mientras daba consejos.  
  
Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras reía, mirando hacia la estación, y dios, en momentos como este Derek deseaba azotar a Stiles contra las paredes, o al menos ser un poco más duro. Pensaría dos veces antes de burlarse tanto de Derek.  
  
Tal vez.  
  
"Stiles. Sácame de aquí." Gruñó Derek lentamente, sacudiendo los brazos mientras las esposas chocaban con la barra de metal bajo la banca.  
  
"Sí, está bien. Aguafiestas." Stiles le hizo un gesto a uno de los agentes, riendo suavemente entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia el lado. Allison salió de la oficina, seguida del Sheriff que lucía un poco decepcionado.  
  
"No se dejen atrapar nuevamente en eso. Realmente no quiero explicarle a la Sra. Henderson el porqué nuevamente uno de ustedes estaba sentado frente a su casa." Dijo Jonh mientras el agente abría las esposas de Derek. Flexiono sus muñecas, al ver que las marcas rojas comenzaban a desaparecer.  
  
"Claro que si Sheriff." Respondió Chris mientras esperaba su turno.  
  
El agente abrió la segunda de las esposas de Derek, moviéndose a un lado para que Derek pudiera ponerse de pie. Stiles arrastro los pies para acercarse, guiñándole juguetonamente a Derek mientras se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha.  
  
"Derek, ¿nos vemos en la cena mañana?" Preguntó el Sheriff, aunque sin dar lugar a negativas.  
  
"Por supuesto." Respondió Derek, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles para que se moviera.  
  
"Vamos lobo terrorífico. Me hiciste venir a recogerte un Sábado por la noche, lo menos que puedes hacer es conseguirme un batido." Anunció Stiles, despidiéndose de su padre y Chris,  y dándole un guiño a Allison mientras ponía sus manos sobre Derek y lo arrastraba fuera de la estación.  
  
"¡Vayan directamente a casa!" Gritó el Sheriff a sus espaldas mientras se retiraban, a pesar de que todos sabían que era inútil.  
  
Derek dejó que Stiles lo condujera a un pequeño comedor veinticuatro horas, compró tres platos de desayuno (panqueques, dos con miel de arce adicional, uno con una pequeña cantidad) y una buena cantidad de café para ellos, considerando que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se llevaron la comida a casa, y se metieron bajo las mantas en la cama de Stiles, mientras que el plato del Sheriff quedo en el microondas para cuando volviera un par de horas más tarde, antes de caer dormidos en un lio de piernas enredadas, las palabras de Chris habían quedado olvidadas hace mucho tiempo y en lugar solo tres palabras resonaban en el cerebro de Derek.  
  
_Stiles. Seguro. Casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un momento estaré subiendo el siguiente y desde allí solo quedaría uno para terminar.  
> Hasta luego!


	12. Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo rápidamente con el siguiente capítulo, con este ya solo nos quedaría uno para terminar.  
> ¡Se viene un lindo final así que esperenlo con ansias!

Stiles entro en la tranquila biblioteca de la escuela con un fuerte, casi desagradable bostezo. Aún le quedaban tres clases durante el día, de las cuales aun tenía dos con tarea pendiente. Sus planes del día anterior para ponerse al día, habían sido impedidos por Derek quien lo arrastro a entrenar un poco más, por lo que además de estar mortalmente cansado y con toda su tarea pendiente, también estaba con demasiados dolores.  
  
Se dejo caer en una de las sillas en la esquina más tranquila de la biblioteca, esparciendo su deprimente cantidad de tarea sobre la mesa en frente de él. Luego abrió el primer conjunto de notas, ingles, y con un derrotado gemido, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un rotundo y doloroso golpe.  
  
Después de un tiempo indeterminado, un golpe más pequeño hizo eco a través de la mesa de madera, mientras una silla en frente de él era arrastrada y un cuerpo se sentaba agraciadamente en ella. Miro hacia arriba, con la barbilla aun apoyada sobre la mesa, de una manera tan incómoda que estaba seguro que lo dejaría con un calambre de cuello si se quedaba así por más tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron en lo alto, la taza de café sobre su cabeza, para luego  dirigirse a la familiar y sonriente cara que tomaba un sorbo de su propia taza, antes de volver a mirar la taza de café, asegurándose que no eran alucinaciones. Se sentó rápidamente, girando levemente la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza desde las alturas. La olió tentativamente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo, el ligero escozor de su lengua fue seguido por el calor del café que quemo su garganta, iluminando su cerebro como fuegos artificiales.  
  
"Oh dios mío. Lydia, te amo. ¿Qué te debo por traerme café?" Gimió Stiles, tomando otro sorbo aun más grande. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, los ojos de Lydia centellearon de manera que significaba que estaba feliz de tener a alguien más en el bolsillo.   
  
"Puedes hacernos Pierogi esta noche donde Derek." Sugirió mirando su propio café.   
  
Stiles entrecerró los ojos, mientras su cerebro cansado finalmente entendía que ella había planeado esto. "Manejas un trato difícil, Martín."  
  
"Si, lo hago. Eres afortunado de salir con tu dignidad intacta."  
  
"¿Qué hizo Jackson que hicieras?" Preguntó Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos una vez más mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia delante.  
  
Lydia rió alegremente. "No quieres saber. Hemos tomado una decisión en conjunto de no volver a hablar de ello, por el bien de todos."  
  
"Espero que tengas evidencia fotográfica." murmuró Stiles, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.   
  
Lydia le guiño el ojo, causando que Stiles riera en voz alta, atrayendo la atención no deseada de una pareja de estudiantes a su derecha. Los ignoró.  
  
"Así que, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" habló Lydia, mientras sus ojos se iban brevemente a su pecho. Stiles siguió su mirada inconscientemente, esperando que no hubiera nada vergonzoso en él.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Tú y Derek?" Dio a entender, moviendo la cabeza en un intento de que entendiera a que se refería. "¿Están juntos?"  
  
Stiles gimió. Frotando una mano sobre su rostro con cansancio. "Oh Jesús. No estamos saliendo Lyds."  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo con tono burlón mientras fruncía el ceño.  
  
"No estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Salimos mucho, sí, pero eso es todo."  
  
La boca de Lydia se abrió ligeramente a medida que sus cejas se juntaban por la confusión. Su boca se abría y cerraba, antes de volverse a abrir, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.  
  
"¿Perdón?"  
  
"Lydia, escúchame. ¿Derek y yo? Amigos. Nada más."  
  
"¿En serio?"  
  
"¡Sí! En serio. ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?"  
  
"¿Debido a que los dos no actúan como amigos?" Afirmo Lydia, como si fuera obvio.   
  
"¡Lo hacemos! Pasamos el rato, ya sabes, como lo hacen los amigos." Respondió Stiles, mientras movía una mano para enfatizar su punto.   
  
"Stiles." Comenzó Lydia mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio. "Eres la primera persona a la que va cuando está molesto, o cuando siente que está perdiendo el control. Ambos enloquecen con lo que sea que estemos luchando si el otro resulta herido. No lo niegues." Le interrumpió levantando una mano cuando él abría la boca para responder. "Lo hemos visto. Golpeaste un Kelpie en el rostro cuando golpeó a Derek por la espalda. Ni siquiera lo hirió, solo lo aturdió. Él arranco la cabeza de una arpía limpiamente cuando casi te mató. Sin dudarlo. Sin pensarlo. Yo lo vi, estaba tan enojado y salvaje, fue aterrador. Y es de Derek de quien estamos hablando."  
  
"Siempre es así cuando uno de nosotros se lesiona gravemente."  
  
"Era como si él no estuviera. Como si estuviera fuera de control o algo así."  
  
Stiles se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir. Comprendía el porqué Derek era así, tan animal, Dios, odiaba usar esa palabra cuando era para uno de ellos, hacia él más que nadie, le dolía. Derek había perdido mucho, y Stiles sabía eso, a pesar de su mala disposición y sus malas caras, se preocupaba por todos y no quería perder a nadie más.  
  
"Además. Cuida de ti cuando estás enfermo; nunca se alejo de tu lado cuando estabas inconsciente en el hospital hace un par de meses, incluso cuando tu papá estaba allí; te recogió de la escuela cuando tu Jeep se averió; van al cine todo el tiempo, y paga los boletos y la comida; salen por el desayuno, almuerzo y cena todo el tiempo, incluso a veces solo por aperitivos; pasan prácticamente cada momento del día, cuando no estás en la escuela, pegados. Y en las raras ocasiones en que no están juntos, se escriben o llaman. Te he visto. Prácticamente viven juntos. Ambos observan felizmente lo que sea que hace el otro; discuten como un viejo matrimonio; y tienen sus propias pequeñas señales, bromas y miradas." Explicó Lydia, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras contaba con los dedos.   
  
"Somos manada, Lydia. Así que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es gran cosa. Isaac pasa tiempo con Allison y Scott; tú y Jackson se tienen el uno al otro, Erica y Boyd son inseparables. Somos los únicos dos que quedan, lo hacemos funcionar."  
  
"Stiles. Si se trata de 'hacer que funcione' por el bien de la manada, no serían tan cercanos. Entre tú y Jackson hacen que funcione."  
  
"Aunque Jackson es un imbécil. Derek es un idiota, pero es un idiota como yo. Es parte de nuestro encanto."  
  
Lydia levantó la ceja ante eso. "Stiles. Duermen juntos. Y sé que no es ese _dormir_ juntos. Pero Boyd los ha visto, y tu padre los ha visto. Duermes tanto en el Loft que tus olores prácticamente se adhirieron allí. Y la semana pasada Scott se quejo de que toda tu cama huele a Derek."  
  
"Ayuda con las pesadillas." Se defendió Stiles.  
  
"Lo sé, Stiles. Confía en mí, lo sé. Pero es Derek de quien estamos hablando. El tipo tiene paredes sobre sus paredes. Ni siquiera uno de nosotros se sienta en su cama, pero a ti, te permite dormir con él. Eso tiene que decir algo, ni siquiera tu puedes negarlo."  
  
"Lydia." Suspiro Stiles, agotado por la repentina avalancha de información y revelaciones por la que su cerebro pasaba. No, no podía negarlo. Incluso tenía conocimiento desde hace un tiempo que las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos en relación a la manada. Derek se había hecho más cercano a Stiles. Seguro, eso no quería decir que repentinamente todo seria confesiones a corazón abierto, sentimientos y recuerdos; Derek aún era un monosílabo estoico y malhumorado, como siempre, pero de vez en cuando sonreía, o se burlaba, o hacía algún comentario y Stiles conseguía dar un vistazo a esa persona más vulnerable que escondía. Salía más cuando estaban solos, en algún lugar cómodo como en su casa o en el Loft; pero aun estaba más o menos oculta, especialmente alrededor de los otros miembros de la manada.   
  
"No voy a negarlo. Pero lo que sea que hay entre mi y Derek, es complicado ¿está bien? No quiero correr el riesgo de destruirlo."  
  
Lydia se inclino hacia delante, con una clara sinceridad en su rostro cuando puso una mano sobre la suya. "Lo sé, Stiles. Pero, estas usando su camiseta."  
  
Stiles miro hacia su cuerpo, solo entonces dándose cuenta de que era por eso que le había dado esa mirada tan obvia antes. La camiseta verde oliva que claramente no pertenecía a él destacaba como un pulgar dolorido fuera de su atuendo habitual.   
  
"No tienes que tener sexo para estar en una relación, Stiles. Solo piensa en ello."  
  
Stiles se paso una mano por el cabello, dejándolo desordenado. "Sí, está bien." Suspiro, aliviado de que la conversación había acabado cuando ella le lanzo una suave sonrisa y quito su mano de la suya, antes de volver a sus cuadernos.  
  
Estaba tan jodido.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	13. Y la vez que si estaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches mundo~  
> A pasado mucho tiempo y aun no había podido subir el último capitulo, realmente lo lamento, tuve muchas complicaciones últimamente en mi vida personal, las cuales no me dejaban tiempo ni motivación para nada.  
> Sin embargo todo paso y vuelvo con este último capitulo, tan hermoso como todos los otros.  
> Agradezco a aquellos que lo siguieron de principio a fin, y a los comentarios que dejaban por todo el apoyo, realmente se los agradezco. Y por otro lado, y para nada menos importante, agradezco en su totalidad a la autora, por escribir tan linda historia y darme la oportunidad de traducirla. Se lo agradezco.  
> Y sin más que decir, nos vamos a ver el último capítulo.

"Has estado tranquilo hoy." Mencionó Derek mientras se levantaba del sofá, ordenando la colección de tazas sucias de café que se habían acumulado durante la tarde.

"¿Mmh?" Stiles apenas levantó la vista de su computadora, donde solo prestaba atención a la mitad de lo que estaba escrito, con su cerebro demasiado ocupado repasando la conversación anterior con Lydia. Las palabras habían estado rondando su cabeza toda la tarde, haciendo eco y burlándose de él, haciendo llamado a la obviedad de las cosas. Apenas había sido capaz de concentrarse en el resto de sus clases, y, en piloto automático, condujo después hacia el Loft. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta hace un par de horas, e incluso desde entonces, su cerebro continuaba divagando.

"¿Stiles?" Derek chasqueo los dedos delante de su rostro, bloqueando su línea de visión. Eso fue suficiente para sacudir a Stiles de todos sus pensamientos, y, cuando levanto la vista, se vio enfrentado a Derek quien lo miraba consternado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Stiles, mientras su débil cerebro intentaba desesperadamente de ponerse al día a la vez que el ceño fruncido del alfa se posaba sobre él.

"Te pregunte si estabas bien." Repitió Derek, moviéndose para sentarse a un lado de Stiles. Volteo su cuerpo para hacer frente al adolescente, con las rodillas golpeando contra Stiles una vez que apoyo los codos sobre ellas. 

"Sí, estoy bien, amigo. En serio. Completamente, en un doscientos por ciento bien. Totalmente." Respondió Stiles, con voz ahogada y rota mientras forzaba la jovialidad a su tono.

"Stiles." Dijo Derek con una risa, mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba rápidamente en sus labios. "Sabes que soy un hombre lobo, ¿cierto?"

Stiles tragó audiblemente mientras recorría la esquina superior ligeramente rayada de su computadora portátil. "Como si pudiera olvidarlo, todo el tiempo estas como 'grr' hacia mí." Bromeó, imitando un conjunto de colmillos con los dedos sobre su boca, mientras hacia una mala imitación de un gruñido.

Derek rodó los ojos, y, con una alegría que lentamente había sido más y más común en él desde que se había acercado más a Stiles, dejó que su mirada centelleara y sus colmillos descendieron, llevando su mandíbula de manera juguetona al cuello de Stiles. Stiles salto debido al repentino movimiento, al haber sido tomado por sorpresa. 

"Muy divertido." Se quejó Stiles cuando Derek se apartó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro. Se puso de pie una vez más, moviéndose hacia la cocina para preparar las cosas antes de que llegara la manada. Stiles se quedo mirando la pantalla de su computadora, mientras su conversación con Lydia regresaba a su mente. Él sabía que debía decir algo, ahora que al notarlo sería algo más difícil de ignorar; pero al mismo tiempo, no quería eso, esta facilidad, tranquilidad y plenitud que consiguió cuando estaba con Derek desaparecería. Era como que todo en él se solucionaba cuando Derek estaba cerca: los latidos de su corazón se igualaban, su cerebro bajaba su velocidad, lo que le permitía pensar más y darle más tiempo. Estaba tranquilo con Derek, al igual que cuando estaban separados, Stiles sentía que flotaba a la deriva en el mar, pero tan pronto Derek entraba a la habitación se sentía a salvo y seguro.

Anclado.

No podía perder eso, no podía perder lo que tenía con Derek por dejar que sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, los únicos que ha estado escondiendo y negando por tanto tiempo casi como si fueran una segunda naturaleza, fueran conocidos.

Las palabras se atrapaban en su garganta, y sintió una presión sobre su esternón, como si parte de él luchara por no seguir adelante con esto.

Y sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Hey," tartamudeo Stiles en silencio, con las palabras ahogándose en seco, como si las obligara a salir.

Derek debe haber sentido el repentino cambio de atmósfera en el loft, mientras tomaba uno o dos minutos para responder. "Ya te dije, Stiles, no sé donde van mis cejas cuando cambio." Las palabras se vieron forzadas, duramente en el vacío loft mientras Derek trataba de bromear.

Stiles dejo escapar una risa sarcástica y entrecortada. "Creo que lo pondré en 'misterios de lo sobrenatural que nunca serán resueltos'. No, iba a preguntar..." Stiles tragó saliva, cerrando la tapa de la computadora y colocándola en la base del sofá. Se inclino hacia delante hasta que sus codos descansaban en sus rótulas, con la mirada de determinación fija en el suelo entre sus pies. "¿Estamos saliendo?"

Desde la cocina, el ruidoso eco del choque de la cacerola cayendo al suelo retumbo en el loft, seguido de una rápida sucesión de golpes vacios, como si una serie de vasos plásticos se hubieran caído de la barra. "¿Qué?" Jadeó Derek, en voz alta y tensa una vez que todo el ruido en la cocina se había detenido. 

"¡No!" Comenzó rápidamente Stiles, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir. Como, somos, ¿sabes? Quiero decir... Es solo... Ah mierda." Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dejando que sus uñas rasparan su piel, con el esperanza que poder lanzar todo lejos.

Sintió a Derek salir de la cocina y moverse hacia el sofá nuevamente, tomando asiento al lado opuesto de la mesa de café. Envolvió sus manos suavemente alrededor de las muñecas de Stiles, alejándolas lentamente de su rostro. "Hey, hey Stiles. No te preocupes por ello, ¿esta bien? Solo somos nosotros. Sólo soy yo."

Stiles inhalo profundamente, antes de exhalar aun más fuerte. Evito la mirada de Derek mientras buscaba su salida, centrando su mirada en los dedos de Derek alrededor de su muñeca. "Bueno. Es solo. Algo que me llamo la atención, ish, hemos sido señalados por una par, o más bien unos cuantos miembros de la manada, con mi papá incluido, de que en cierto modo estamos... juntos." Stiles hizo una mueca, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo al explicar. Dejo caer sus manos lejos de la bodega de Derek, alejándose rápidamente un poco de la silla para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. No ayudaba el que Derek estuviera frente a él, mirándolo de cerca, casi como si leyera su mente.

"No juntos juntos. Solo que, hacemos lo mismo que otras parejas, como Scott y Allison o Erica y Boyd, e incluso Jackson y Lydia. Ya sabes, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y salimos al cine y a comer, ya sabes, vamos al supermercado a pesar de que no necesitamos ir juntos, y, quiero decir, dormimos juntos. Sé que comenzó como una manera de detener las pesadillas, pero no se tú, al menos yo no he tenido pesadillas en meses, excepto que ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir sin tenerte allí. Y no sé, amigo. Es solo que, Lydia ha estado diciéndome todas estas cosas antes sobre como no necesitas tener sexo para estar en una relación, y no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que somos. ¿Estoy interpretando de más? ¿Estoy enloqueciendo? Porque se siente como si me estuviera volviendo loco. ¿Sabes qué? Sólo me iré. A casa. Y probablemente meta mi cabeza en un cubo de agua fría. ¿Está bien?"

Stiles se puso de pie, con la computadora en mano listo para desaparecer, pero se encontró siendo detenido por una mano que lo sujetaba de su antebrazo. Miro por encima del hombro, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras sus ojos se encontraban con Derek, viendo la familiar y ligeramente divertida mirada que al alfa le encantada darle. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban bajo el peso de la mirada, siendo la mano de Derek lo único que lo sostenía en posición vertical.

"Stiles. Eres un idiota." Dijo Derek suavemente, con un indicio de burla en su tono.

"Eso realmente no responde a mi pregunta." Murmuró Stiles, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano libre.

Derek rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. Quitó su mano del antebrazo de Stiles, alejando la computadora de su agarre antes de dejarla gentilmente sobre la mesa de café a su lado. Se enderezó, llevando una mano a la cadera de Stiles, con su dedo meñique cepillando debajo de su camiseta, contra la piel caliente de Stiles, enviando ligeros escalofríos, mientras que la otra mano todo el cuello de Stiles, justo debajo de la mandíbula, extendiendo el pulgar hasta la comisura de sus labios. Se acercó lentamente, arrastrando los pies hasta que todo lo que pudiera ver y respirar Stiles fuera Derek, y apenas rozo sus labios en contra de los de Stiles. No se movió más, ni cerro su boca sobre la de Stiles; en vez de eso, solo dejo que se tocaran, haciendo que Stiles supiera lo que quería.

"¿Esto está bien?" el aliento de Derek terminó sobre los labios de Stiles, enviando un frío hormigueo sobre su cuello. Stiles dejo escapar un gemido involuntario, antes de envolver su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Derek, acercándolo aún más mientras presionaba un beso con un fervor casi prohibido.

Derek gimió en su boca a la vez que el beso se profundizo, acercando aún más a Stiles, y llevando la mano sobre su cadera alrededor de su espalda, como si estuviera desesperado por tocar, probar y sumergirse. Las rodillas de Stiles se doblaron para dejarse caer sobre Derek, mientras que su mano libre agarro el tejido suave y desgastado de la camiseta negra de Derek por los hombros, con la esperanza de mantenerse en posición vertical. Sin pensar, empujo a Derek hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies mientras los dirigía de vuelta al sofá. Derek se sentó tan pronto la parte trasera de sus piernas golpeo los cojines, tirando hacia abajo a Stiles para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre el hombre lobo. El agarre de Derek se fortaleció cuando situó a Stiles sobre su regazo, disfrutando del calor a través de las piernas y su pecho. 

Los dedos de Stiles arañaron la nuca de Derek mientras tiraba el corto y fino cabello azabache que encontraba allí, y a su vez gimiendo deliciosamente cuando Derek respiraba en su boca. Los dedos de Derek se agarraron en contra de su cadera, con la aparición de una pequeña pizca de sus garras excavando a través de su ropa, dejando a Stiles con falta de aire.

"Espera, ¿estábamos saliendo?" Preguntó Stiles entre jadeos, una vez que se apartó brevemente por el aire que necesitaba. Derek se inclino un poco hacia atrás, con los labios hinchados, húmedos y rojos separados, mientras una pequeña pista de sus dientes de conejo se asomaba por debajo de su labio inferior, a su vez que tragaba con fuerza, con su pecho agitado al igual que Stiles.

"No." Dejó escapar Derek después de otro largo trago. Sus labios hinchados se abrieron en una sonrisa, mientras llevaba sus dedos a la cabeza de Stiles, desordenando su cabello. "No estábamos. Quería. Pero no estaba seguro de si querías. Y con mi historia..." Se dejó caer, mirando hacia un lugar distante. El corazón de Stiles se apretó dentro de su pecho, entendiendo el porqué Derek no le había dicho nunca nada. "Era feliz con solo tenerte como amigo. No quiero perder lo que teníamos." Terminó, retorciendo sus dedos nuevamente contra la cadera de Stiles.

Stiles gimió internamente mientras asentía. Beso nuevamente a Derek, casi como si fuera a herirlo mientras se acercaba a sus labios, necesitando degustar, sentir y hacerle saber a Derek lo que quería. "Dios." comenzó, alejándose lo suficiente de él para hablar, no quería ir tan lejos. "También te quería. Demasiado. Pero no sabía si yo te gustaría, y no quería empujar nada hasta que estuviera seguro. Hasta que estuvieras listo. Quería que fuera tu elección si algo ocurría. Pero también sabía que eras demasiado desinteresado para decir algo, así que estaba a salvo. Te podría querer desde lejos y solo tendría estas pequeñas partes de ti que me has compartido."

"Ambos somos idiotas." Exhalo Derek, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos para otro beso. Stiles se quejó cuando los rastrojos de la barba de Derek rozaron su rostro, casi haciéndole cosquillas mientras sus labios se recorrían unos sobre los otros.

"Espera, espera." Dijo Derek entre besos. Stiles se apartó, echándose hacia atrás sobre las piernas de Derek, listo para moverse, listo para irse si Derek lo quería. Derek rodó los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, acercando nuevamente a Stiles hacia él. "¿Dijiste que algunos de la manada dijeron que estábamos saliendo?", preguntó.

La frente de Stiles se frunció, haciendo que su lujuriosa mente se tomara un minuto para averiguar lo que Derek estaba hablando. Asintió con la cabeza después de un minuto, con un sonrojo comenzando a deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Sí, se mantenían haciendo comentarios sobre nosotros siendo novios. ¿Por qué?"

"También lo hicieron conmigo." Menciono Derek cuidadosamente, pensando en todas las veces que había tenido que corregir a alguien por sus supuestos de estar juntos. Stiles soltó una carcajada, brillante y alegre, en contraste al tranquilo estado de ánimo que había estado toda la tarde. Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron al oírlo mientras Stiles lo miraba a los ojos, a la vez que sus labios formaban la sonrisa más eufórica que Stiles jamás había visto. Su corazón se sacudió en su pecho debido a la vista, e hizo un voto de silencio consigo mismo para intentar que Derek siempre luzca así.

"No van a conseguir ningún crédito por esto." Dijo Stiles seriamente, moviendo un dedo para indicarlos a ambos.

"Absolutamente no." Accedió Derek, antes de acercar nuevamente a Stiles, trabajando lentamente su boca para probar completamente el sabor de Stiles.

Absortos en el otro, no oyeron la puerta del loft abriéndose cuando la manada llegó. Una serie de gemidos de disgusto y ruidos de confusión se hizo eco a través de la manada al verlos juntos, besándose y aferrándose al otro como si no hubiera un mañana. Stiles se alejo de los labios de Derek tan pronto se dio cuenta que tenían público, con un rubor rosa decorando sus mejillas.

"Estoy confundido. ¿Han estado saliendo todo este tiempo o...?" Cuestiono Isaac, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito.

"Acaba de comenzar." Exhalo Derek, paseando una mano sobre la espalda de Stiles en un gesto intimo. 

"Eh, finalmente." Se quejó Cora, haciendo que Derek rodara los ojos mientras acercaba a Stiles.

"Si, lo sabemos, lo vieron antes que nosotros, y bla bla bla" Imito Stiles mientras que su mano se desplazaba ligeramente sobre el regazo de Derek para aliviar los calambres que comenzaban en sus piernas. Cora le saco la lengua en respuesta. "Sin embargo no les daremos ningún crédito." Agrego, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Lydia y su ceja alzada.

"No me importa. Al menos la tensión se detendrá." dijo Jackson mientras se encogía de hombros.

Stiles soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto su cuello, perdiendo la mirada casi de hambre que le dio Derek al ver su piel. "Oh, estas tan mal Whittemore. Vamos a ser tan asquerosamente lindos e impresionantes. Prepárate para el sexo, todo el sexo. Espero que tengas tapones para los oídos, tal vez para la nariz también." Bromeó, guiñándole a Derek mientras el Alfa rodaba los ojos, casi de forma cariñosa a las bromas de Stiles.

Jackson endureció el rostro, mientras Scott, pálido, abrió los ojos debido a que sin duda la imagen de Stiles apareció en su mente.

"Y con esa nota, nos vamos. Pierogi, Stiles. Mañana por la noche. Me lo debes." Dijo Lydia alegremente mientras agarraba a Jackson de la mano y empujaba a la manada por la puerta para dar a la nueva pareja algo de privacidad, con la esperanza de que estuvieran decentes para la cena de mañana.

No lo estaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos en un futuro (espero cercano)

**Author's Note:**

> Hemos llegado al final del capítulo uno, nos vemos en el próximo.  
> Saludos y pasen a leer las otras historias de la autora!


End file.
